Monster High & The Spies: The Drac who came to Dinner
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: The Ghouls WereInvited to a Thanksgiving dinner & Draculaura wants to be a meat eater for a day;Tysean &TheGhouls Catches Draculaura eating Meat;An UninvitedGuest arrives for revenge on one of the ghouls;On the day of TheDinner,Draculaura acts extremely different & ends up wrecking havoc,& It's up to Tysean & Clawdeen to turn Draculaura back to her old vegan self b-4 it's too late!
1. Vegan or Not To Vegan

Monster High & The Spies:The Drac who came to Dinner!

**Main Characters: Clawdeen, Draculaura,Clawd, & Tysean**

**{These Monster High Characters Are the Animated 3D version like the following movies they've starred in: 13 Wishes, Friday Fright Nights, Freaky Fusion & Haunted [Which comes out in February 2015.]}**

**Clawdeen's POV {Summary}**

Hey Everybody. It's really great to talk to you guys! But I must tell you, do you really hate to have someone over for dinner & you just don't like them? Well, have you ever met somebody that you Dislike and you don't like them for who they aren't? Okay, how about for who they are? Well it was Thanksgiving In Tysean's dimension and he invited me & the ghouls for it. But soon some uninvited guest comes & screws everything up. You know my Friend Draculaura? Well You know she's a vegan, right? & all of a sudden, I see her eat meat! (In a weird freakout laugh) haha! AND THEN EATS OUR FRIENDS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! Like, I love Draculaura. She's my best ghoul for life. And I hate to see anything bad happen to her, and that's exactly why I'm here to tell you. And Tysean & a few of my ghoulfriends can tell you what happened.

Chapter 1: Vegan or not to vegan

**Clawdeen's POV**

{Hmm, let's see, today was Tuesday and Most of us were cooking in the kitchen before the Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday & Tysean is dancing & singing The Tuesday remix sung by Chris Brown & Trey Songz-One of his favorite songs. But we also have a lot of work to do. So we Shouldn't be fking around cuz we got to be busy til everything was done & in order}

Tysean-(Singing) Got the club goin' up! On a Tuesday, got your girl in the cut & she choosey [4x]

Draculaura-(Giggles) Um, Tysean, Shouldn't you be helping instead of dancing?

Tysean-I am helping. I'm helping and dancing at the same time [He then stopped helping after carrying a dish of Dressing/Stuffing on the table & started dancing. Then all of a Sudden "Btches & Bottles" by DJ Khaled came on.& he was singing Future's verse!] Oh Yes! Leehgoo!

Let's get it started, let's get dumb and retarded, let's get high as we wanna let's go & burn up a forest, better load up your cartridge, get the car it's inside it, let's put the ice in your watches and designer on your body

Let's order btches & bottles, btches & bottles, btches & bottles let's order btches & bottles, Btches & Bottles Aye! Btches & Bottles, (Clawdeen turns radio off) btches & bottles, Let's get it sta-... (Stops singing) {Tysean stops singing after he notices the music was off., and the ghouls were laughing at him & sighing during the chorus. I on the other hand had my hands on my hips standing next to the radio.} Ayeee! Turn that Back on! Ace Hood is Rapping the next verse!

Clawdeen-You should be helping!

Tysean-I am helping!

Clawdeen-Oh yeah? You call yelling out loud to some rapper on the radio helping or singing Tuesday? Is that helping?

Tysean-Yes, No, Maybe, & Yes, because it is Tuesday after all. Can't argue with that can you?

Clawdeen-That depends if I begs a differ. May you sing & teach me the lyrics?

Tysean-Fine, I'll get back to work! {Tysean got a dish towel and started wiping the table off while singing to himself The Tuesday song again. I got a pile of newspaper, rolled it up horizontal and Whacked his head with it.}

Tysean-Oww, I wasn't singing

Clawdeen-Yes you were

Tysean-Yea to myself

Clawdeen-That's the same

Tysean-(Mumbles to himself quietly) Man, no fun is more like it for you isn't it?

Clawdeen-(In flat warning tone) Watch it

{Later we were on break and we were just relaxing. I was walking trying to find Draculaura and She was in the living room sitting on the couch feeling a bit blue in the face. I came to see what was the big deal with her.} Hey Draculaura, what's wrong?

Draculaura-Oh, nothing. I was just... (Sighs) Daydreaming thinking about some stuff

Clawdeen-Oh? About what?

Draculaura-Remember my Dad, Dracula?

Clawdeen-(Sighs) Who could forget?

Draculaura-Well, you know I'm the only vampire in the family and in the school that is a vegetarian, right

Clawdeen-Yeah, so?

Draculaura-I think I kind of miss the taste of meat and turkey and other beefy products all of you guys eat. Like steak and ham, and fish, and Hamburgers aaaannd h-h-hot d-dogs-(Thud) {Draculaura fainted off the couch on the floor.}

Clawdeen-DRACULAURA! {I ran in the kitchen and grabbed a rag and wet it cold and ran back in the living room and ringed the rag over Draculaura's face so a bit of cold water can maybe wake her up. She wasn't up yet so I tried to lift her back on the couch, folded the rag & placed it on her forehead. For a few minutes, she was starting to awake.}

Draculaura-(Groans) Aww What Happened?

Clawdeen-You fainted after you said some beefy food groups of chicken, turkey and all other stuff

Draculaura-You see what I'm dealing with? I always faint whenever I either talk about or hear anything that has something to do with Blo... bl- blo- (Swallows) the B word. I'm tired of it! As Tysean always says, I can't take this sht anymore!

Clawdeen-Draculaura, calm down! It's okay. I'm sure Tysean and the others can find numerous beef-free food for you to enjoy. Trust me. And besides, being a vegetarian is one of the good things that we like about you

Draculaura-yeah yeah I know I know guess what?

Clawdeen-What?

Draculaura-Fk That Sht!{I was shocked cuz it was the first time I heard her say two cuss words like that. From her, Draculaura! Unbelievable ain't it?!}

Clawdeen-Draculaura! I have never heard you use those words before!

Draculaura-Well now you have. I'm sorry, Clawdeen. (sighs) I wish I wasn't a vegan.

Clawdeen-Whoa!

Draculaura-Yeah

Clawdeen-Draculaura, Are you sure about that?

Draculaura-At least for a day or so. I want to actually Taste, Chicken, Taste, Turkey, Taste... {Draculaura started to groan and was about to faint again till I caught her and shook her.}

Clawdeen-Draculaura! Snap out of it! {Draculaura started to come to.} Look, maybe_ I can prepare you to be not vegan-FOR A DAY at least

Draculaura-You really Think I'm gonna finally eat meat?!

Clawdeen-Maybe

Draculaura-Oh, thank you, thank you Thank you Clawdeen!{Draculaura hugged me tight and ran out jumping up and down full of excitement. Tysean came in when he saw Draculaura jumping up and down.} Hey Tysean, I AM FINALLY GOING TO EAT MEAT! Whoa-! {Draculaura almost fainted and fell after she said that but she didn't. She kept on jumping her way into the kitchen.

Tysean-What'd you done to her?

Clawdeen-(exhales loudly in frustration)


	2. Ready,Set,Begin to Un-Vegan the Vegan-E

Monster High & The Spies:The Drac who came to Dinner!

**Clawdeen's POV {Summary}**

Hey Everybody. It's really great to talk to you guys! But I must tell you, do you really hate to have someone over for dinner & you just don't like them? Well, have you ever met somebody that you Dislike and you don't like them for who they aren't? Okay, how about for who they are? Well it was Thanksgiving In Tysean's dimension and he invited me & the ghouls for it. But soon some uninvited guest comes & screws everything up. You know my Friend Draculaura? Well You know she's a vegan, right? & all of a sudden, I see her eat meat! (In a weird freakout laugh) haha! AND THEN EATS OUR FRIENDS FOR NO APPARENT REASON! Like, I love Draculaura. She's my best ghoul for life. And I hate to see anything bad happen to her, and that's exactly why I'm here to tell you. And Tysean & a few of my ghoulfriends can tell you what happened.

Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Begin to Un-Vegan The Vegan-E

**Clawdeen's POV {Cont.}**

{Later today I was thinking on how I was gonna un-veganize Draculaura but nothing came to mind and It was driving me crazy.}

Clawdeen-mm Maybe I should ask Clawd for any ideas {But I don't know if he has time for my help or if he's gonna do something I might regret on, or if he's gonna end up saying something stupid, AND, I might end up having something to regret on! So, I called Howleen to help me search out the answer.}

**Howleen's POV**

{Clawdeen called me to meet her in the kitchen at Tysean's house. I was in a middle of Working at Dream & Scream [The resteraunt Tysean created just for the ghouls to hang out when the Coffin Bean was destroyed; And it's also a parody of Steak n Shake]. By the way, he put me as manager and I had to call it in early so I had Frankie to takeover until I get back. I went through the portal that lead me to Tysean's living room and then I walked to the kitchen. I saw Clawdeen and Took a seat across from her.}

Clawdeen-Howleen, I need your help

Howleen-Go

Clawdeen-Draculaura wants to un-vegan herself so she can eat turkey at our Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. But she says she couldn't take it anymore as a vegan. I heard her say two cuss words-TWO_CUSS WORDS! {After Clawdeen said that, I had my mouth open in shock.}

Howleen-Whaaat?! Draculaura is friendly, how would she say two cuss words if she's a good ghoul? {Clawdeen whispered the words in my ear and I gasped in shock.}

Howleen-WHOA! REALLY?!

Clawdeen-That's why I came to you. I need you to help me figure out a way to help Draculaura to break her vegan-ish ways. You know she's my Bestie for life. I want her to have the best Thanksgiving day she ever had. I want her to savor the turkey, the chicken, the ham, the-

Howleen-Do we have steak?

Clawdeen-Wha-NO! Why would we have steak on Thanksgiving?

Howleen-You'll be surprised. Some say it's tradition

Clawdeen-Hey, remember about what Frankie said about tradition

Howleen-I know, Tradition is about bringing ppl together. I know, I know & do you know what else?

Clawdeen-What?

Howleen-I wasn't finished talking!

Clawdeen-(Exhales loudly) Sorry

Howleen-Thank you. Like I said, some say it's tradition, but I think it's all about the food and technically, it is. All_About_The_Food.

Clawdeen-Wait, I thought it was about bringing family together?

Howleen-That's exactly what I said, helloooo? {I was knocking Clawdeen in the head} Plus, if it was the last steak, I would sooo wolf down the last piece by the time you & Clawd get to it!

Clawdeen-Um, first of all, you're going off topic and second of all, I would get the last steak before you and Clawd get to it. No Question!

Howleen-Um, in case you forgot, I'm younger than you, and I'm faster so, I guess that's eliminating the process

Clawdeen-In case YOU forgot, Howleeen, I am much older, mature, and I got enough skills-so therefore, the steak is mine. You lose, I win, Clawd fails, & you're an idiot.

Howleen-Did you just call me IMMATURE?! {I was fired up and stuff.}

**Clawdeen [POV]:{And I Swear I agreed It was a mistake to talk to Howleen. I was now just thinking that I should have just went to Clawd.}**

**Howleen's POV {Cont.}**

{I would have known It was a big mistake coming here if Clawdeen was gonna start some sht with me-}** Excuse me, I'm tryna tell them what happened, what ****reeeally**** happened.**

**Clawdeen: You are telling this all wrong, You started it and you know it**

**Howleen:I believe no such thing, so get off the screen before I ban you from talking **

**Clawdeen-You can't do that? Besides I'm the host of this episode, & I make the rules. I put you in, and I can put you out, the same way! **

**Howleen: Oh Yeah? Oh I love to see you try!**

**Clawdeen: Well, that can be arranged! (Starts reaching for Howleen til she stopped in her tracks after Tysean called them.)**

**Tysean: The two of you better not be fighting again!**

**Clawdeen: Uuuuh, We're not! (Chuckles Nervously)**

**Clawd: Yall two better behave or I'll tell mom**

**Tysean: Hah! (Whispers to Himself) Snitch! (Clawd looks at him)**

**Howleen: You wouldn't Dare-**

**Clawd: Oh I will-MOM! {Clawdeen & Howleen looked at each other worried)**

**Howleen: Okay Okay Okay. Well, get along but please don't tell mom!**

**Clawdeen: Yeah, I got to have these new pair of shoes that are now on sale and I cannot risk getting my shoe allowance taken away!**

**Clawd: Oookay {****Howleen & Clawdeen Sighed in relief}**

**Howleen: Thank you! (Sighs again) (To Clawdeen) Can I finish telling my side of the story please?**

**Clawdeen: Of course**

**Howleen: Thank you, So... Where was I?**

**Clawdeen: Oh, when we were fighting over the discussion of getting the last steak**

**Clawd: (Yelling from a far) By the way, I would sooo be the one who would be wolfing down the last steak! **

**Clawdeen: (Yelling back to Clawd) Oh yea!?**

**Howleen: (Yelling back to Clawd) Why?!**

**Clawd: (Yelling back to the two) Because I'm sneaky, Faster than you (Pointed at Howleen), Smarter than you (Pointed at Clawdeen) and, I play Casket ball as well as Graveball! **

**Tysean:(Whispers To Clawd) Uh, that doesn't have sht to do with anything**

**Clawd: Who cares? And Besides, With these 4 skills, I would beat you two to the steak! You Girls ain't got the stuff anyways, so if I were you, which I'm not, I would throw in the towel and Hand the steak to my Brother. Oh, That's me! Ah-hahaha!**

**Clawdeen: Oh, you did not_just_say that to me, today!**

**Clawd: Yes, I did Lil Sis, it's a Fact**

**Clawdeen:(Walks over to Clawd) Well I would be the judge of that!**

**Tysean: (Sighs) Good luck, Clawd, You gonna need it (Walks off)**

**Clawd: Hey! Wait, Where are you going I- I cam't handle this by myself! I don't know what to do!**

**Tysean: (Yells from a far) I don't know, you got your 4 specialties, use those, and it'll get you through quick**

**Clawd: Thanks! **

**Tysean: Yo, I was being Sarcastic!**

**Clawd Hey!**

**Tysean: Oh & Dude**

**Clawd: Yea**

**Tysean: Clawdeen's here (Ducks away; Clawdeen stands in front of Clawd with her hands on her hips)**

**Clawdeen: Girls don't have skills huh?**

**Clawd: (Chuckles nervously)Yea, about that... (Clawdeen starts confronting him, talking up a storm, when Clawd hears what he's not liking, he fires back at her.)**

**Howleen: (Looks At them then back at the Camera.) I'm Sorry foks, Clawd & Clawdeen are going into another one of their Sibling debates. (Whispers w/hand by her mouth noding as she's whispers) This starts to gets really intense (Howleen gasps as a vase lamp breaks on the side of the camera lens) Um, hehe. Imma skip through wherever we left off and go to where Tysean comes into the scene. You know, before the steak argument Clawdeen & I had... ehhh Let me play it back for ya (Replays Scene)**

Clawdeen-You know she's my Bestie for life. I want her to have the best Thanksgiving day she ever had. I want her to savor the turkey, the chicken, the ham, the-

Howleen-Do we have steak?

Clawdeen-Wha-NO! Why would we have steak on Thanksgiving?

Howleen-You'll be surprised. Some say it's tradition

Clawdeen-Hey, remember about what Frankie said about tradition

Howleen-I know, Tradition is about bringing ppl together. I know, I know-

Clawdeen-And Draculaura deserves to be with all of us. We can't just leave her out!

Howleen-Who says we are gonna leave Draculaura out of the crowd?

Clawdeen-Nobody but I don't want that to even happen, so are you in?

Howleen-(Nods) Yea

Clawdeen-Then let's help Draculaura get un-veganized!

{Tysean then walks in the kitchen and asked what we were talking about}

Tysean-Hey girls, what are yall talking about in here?

Howleen-We're gonna help Draculaura become a meat eating monster {Tysean has a confused look on his face.}

Clawdeen-We're tryna figure out a way for Draculaura to un-vegan herself for the dinner on Thursday {Tysean still has the confused look on his face.}

Howleen & Clawdeen-We're getting Draculaura to eat meat!

Tysean-(gasps with his mouth open in shock and laughs) Ahahaha! Yall two serious?! Haha! You're joking!

Clawdeen-We're not!

Tysean-What?! So, you're really gonna help Draculaura get use to hearing the word meat, Hearing the basic beef groups of meat, tasting the word meat, & seeing all the kinds of beef that are in the group of meat?... Meat.

Howleen-What's with the extra "Meat"?

Tysean-Well, I said it a lot of times so, why not make it official by closing it all with the main word of the topic? {I noded while I shrugged my shoulders in an expression that said "Mmm What the heck"}

Clawdeen-Hey! That's It!

Howleen & Tysean-What's it?

Clawdeen-Tysean, you have gave me the best Idea yet!

Tysean-Really?

Clawdeen-Yeah, you asked if she gotta get use to hearing the basic beef groups of meat, hearing all kinds of meat, tasting it, and seeing it

Howleen-Wait, won't she faint if she sees all the meat that's gonna be there right in front of her?

Clawdeen-Howleen, you gave me another Idea

Howleen-I did? What?

Clawdeen-You're right, Draculaura will faint if she sees all the meat in front of her, unless we blind fold her, she wouldn't see a thing... But you left out a minor part of her senses

Howleen & Tysean-What?

Clawdeen-Her nose. Her nose is gonna be another problem that she'll faint even if she smells the meat

Tysean-I don't think that's ever happened to Draculaura has it?

Clawdeen-Who knows? Better safe than sorry, right? {Tysean & I nodded}

Tysean-Alright, Lets get to work

Howleen-Um, Tysean?

Tysean-What? What's wrong?

Howleen-I think it's best if you didn't help out with us on this one this time

Tysean-What? Why?! I can be a big help, I have helped you a lot

Clawdeen-Yea, but even with your help we've gotten into deeper trouble than we needed to be in

Tysean-What? Are you serious?! Name one time

Clawdeen-How about three {Clawdeen showed Tysean her iCoffin & she showed him the previous things he have done that involved his help.} There was a time that when Headmistress Bloodgood had the chicken pox, you gave her some kind of special cream and she broke out in hives!

Tysean-(With hands up) Hey, it wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know she was allergic to that stuff?!

Clawdeen-That just besides the point

Howleen-We don't want nothing happening to anybody today

Tysean-But how the heck are you gonna handle this all by yourselves?

Clawdeen-We've got Clawd

Howleen-He'll help us out with Draculaura

Tysean-Mm-Hmm, wow. Nice save. But if something happened and yall are in need of assistance, yall don't be the first one to call on me when you so called (In finger quotes) "Accidentally" fk something up! {Tysean walks out the kitchen to the living room. Then he walks back in the kitchen} Hey, Can I at least-

Clawdeen & Howleen-NOOO! {Tysean stomps back in the living room mumbling to himself...}

**Howleen: (At Clawdeen & Clawd) Have you two straightened yourselves together?**

**Clawdeen: (Sighs) yeah**

**Clawd: We have**

**Howleen: Good, cuz Clawd, You're up next**

**Clawd: Uh, m-m-m-me?**

**Howleen-Yea, so get your butt up here and smile for the camera. Just say some stuff and-**

**Clawd-I know how to speak in front of a camera (Howleen walks off & sits next to Clawdeen to talk.)**

**Clawd's POV**

{I was back in our dimension doing my homework. Although I was suppose to be back at school playing Casketball with Heath, Deuce, & Manny. But I knew more things are more important. Suddenly I have got a call from my little sister Clawdeen.}

Clawd-(Picks up phone) Hello?

Clawdeen-Clawd, I need you

Clawd-Whoa, no hello? What's going on?

Clawdeen-(Sighs) Hello, Clawd

Clawd-Thaaaat's better. Now, what's the problem?

Clawdeen-We need your help. So bail on whatever your doing & get down here so we can-

Clawd-Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Hold on Hold on. You can't just call me and tell me whatever you want me to do? That's not how siblings work

Clawdeen-Well this one is no sibling. Draculaura wants to become a meat eater

Clawd-DRACULAURA WANTS TO BECOME WHAT?! (Runs out his parents's front door) I'm coming, Draculaura! {Then my mother told me that I have to finish my school work & I have an important interview with one of the news anchors at a Graveball Grates Game. I told my parents that Draculaura was the only Most important thing that's on my list of things to do today. After I said that, it was final. I can't go outside till everything is done.}

Clawd-Um, I can't

Clawdeen-Uh, why not? She's your ghoul

Clawd-Well mom won't let me do anything till everything that I have to do is done

Clawdeen-There's lots of things mom won't let us do but we still do'em

Clawd-Well that's easy for you, but... (Mom calling Clawd in the background) I got to go

Howleen-Wait, are you still gonna be here for the dinner Thrusday night?

Clawd-Of course I will... I hope

Clawdeen-Okay, see you two later {I hung up my phone and went inside. Clawdeen looks stressed out} I can't believe it!

Howleen-what?

Clawdeen- (gave Howleen the look) Clawd isn't coming.

Howleen-Well, at least we still have Tysean

Clawdeen-But we said he couldn't help us out. And you said so yourself

Howleen-No I didn't

Clawdeen-Yes you did

Howleen-Well I wasn't the only one who agreed to this

Clawdeen-Wait wait. So you're saying I'm the one who responsible

Howleen-Yea. So we gotta get Tysean back do he can help us out

Clawdeen-Aww man-, really? {Howleen noded and Clawdeen sighed.}Okay. But You're gonna be the one to blame if he gives me trouble! {Clawdeen shouts for Tysean when he appeared beside Clawdeen and made her jump.} AaaH!

Tysean-Haha! Gotta love the ghost powers! {Tysean Hi-fived Howleen and Clawdeen grabbed Tysean by the neck just about to strangle him when she saw what she was doing.}

Clawdeen-Oh, Tysean, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me I- Please Don't scare me like that again!

Tysean-Oh. Yeah, hehe, Sorry

Clawdeen-It's okay. You are now asked if you can help us with Draculaura

Tysean-(Laughs) Ha! If you think, that you wanna come crawling back to me, after you denied me twice for your help, I would actually give great sympathy for you two? You got another think coming cuz now I have better plans! And I will be at the top of our league, I WILL! (After he walks out, He walks back in). Okay, what do you want me to do?

Clawdeen-The best we could. We got to turn Draculaura into a non-vegan monster eating machine, before the dinner, at least for just a day though. So are you two with me?

{Howleen & Tysean nodded at each other.} Yeah

Clawdeen-Then Let's commence operation, Ready, Set, Begin to Un-vegan the Vegan-E

**Draculaura's POV**

{I was walked in here with some blind fold over my eyes & an air mask over my nose. I was wondering what was going on.}

Clawdeen-Ohh, you are gonna like this... {They took me to the kitchen and sat me down and then they yell Ta-da!

Draculaura-Uh, I can't see any thing

Howleen-Um, that's the point.

Tysean-Welcome to Meat Camp!

Clawdeen-Really?

Howleen-Did you just say Meat Camp

Tysean-(Looking Mad) SHUT UP YOU TWO! (Back at Draculaura) This is where you're gonna learn the basics and other sht that'll help you prepare you for the dinner on Thursday.

Clawdeen-You could have just said Boot Camp, Or You could have just said nothing at All! {Tysean Has his arms crossed while looking at Clawdeen.} Shut up you Two, I know I know {She has her arms crossed while looking away from him.}

Tysean-Well, Just You {Clawdeen growled angrily at him)

Howleen-(At Draculaura) You said you want to become a non-vegan'er. I actually eat turkey, ham & chicken. Well you will be finally facing the table of many meats & other stuff

Clawdeen-You are gonna get use to hearing the words meat and all it's different kinds. So today you will pronounce the word "meat". {I had a blind fold on so I just turned to Clawdeen.}

Tysean-(Whispers) Um, Clawdeen, Draculaura's not a little girl anymore and most of all, this isn't Sesame Street so you can cut the bullsht out. Okay? {Clawdeen pointed to her shoes and Tysean fell for it and Got smacked on the back of his head.} Oww! {Tysean then held his hand on the spot where he got smacked as she walks to me.}

Clawdeen-(To Draculaura) Do you Like it, Draculaura? All of this is for you

Draculaura-So you really think all that might work

Tysean-No. But it's all about to come into place soon enough. Now, Let's begin to un-vegan the vegan!

[5 Second Silence] What?

Howleen-It's Let's begin to Un-vegan the Vegan-E. Not let's begin to Un-vegan the vegan

Tysean-Eeeh, I'm sure it's Let's begin to un-vegan the vegan

Howleen-Aww, really? I done told you, why the fk you always gotta-

Tysean-You know what?! Fk that! Let's just get started!

Clawdeen & Howleen-You took the words right out of my mouth (Looks at each other then back away)

{They got some of the first few meats and placed them in front of me, I was able to answer them no problem. I tasted them and it killed me but I tried to hold it in till the end cuz I'm not a little girl. I've tasted Ham, Turkey Breast, chicken, grilled & fried, Ribs, stew, & pot roast.}

Clawdeen-What's This kind of meat?

Howleen-It's the kind you eat with steamed carrots & potatoes & gravy {Tysean gave me a taste of the mystery meat. I chewed and Savored the chicken and almost threw up, or choked, which ever comes first.}

Tysean-Oh, C'mon Draca, don't bail out now, Be strong! {I finally got the chance to swallow the chicken, and actually, it wasn't that bad.}

Draculaura-It is stew. This chicken that belongs with the Steamed Carrots, potatoes, with gravy is stew

Tysean-SHE GOT IT! {We all cheered over my flawless victory}

Draculaura-I love this game, even if it is about chi-chi...(Says it slowly), chicken

Tysean-She did it again! Now she's saying words that has something to do with chicken!

Draculaura-Whip me up another dish {Tysean brung the mystery meat and placed it in front of me & cut it up}

Howleen-Oooh steak!

Tysean-Hands Off! {He slapped Clawdeen's & Howleen's hands.} Aww man, thanks a lot you two, you just gave away the answer to Draculaura!

Howleen-So does that mean we can get the steak? {She reaches for it again but this time Tysean moved it away from them}

Tysean-Hell no that doesn't mean that you still can get the steak! She's Still gonna eat it. And when she does she'll at least knows what kind of meat she's dealing with {Tysean stared at the two cuz they've gave her the answer by mistake.}

Clawdeen-Sorry, but we're werewolves

Howleen-And so are you, in general

Tysean-Well at least I got self-control

Clawdeen-Cornbread w/ Syrup? Really?

Tysean-Hey! That's a Black tradition from where my family came from & don't you forget it!

Clawdeen-Alright Fine {Howleen was about to open her mouth about the steak til...}

Tysean-(at Howleen) If you ask me one more thing about the steak...{She backed up with her hand down and her mouth closed as I ate the steak.}

Draculaura-Mmm, this is good steak

Tysean-(At Clawdeen & Howleen) She seemed to be doing good though. We'll run a few more through her in case the dinner gets rough

Clawdeen-Hey, she just need to be prepered for just the dinner, not a Meat eating contest & DON'T GET ANY IDEAS CUZ YOU ARE NOT GONNA PUT MY GHOULFRIEND IN A MEAT EATING CONTEST!

Tysean-Aww, what?! How'd you know bout that?

Howleen-You were daydreaming and cracking ideas just now

Tysean-I don't think your name is Clawdeen {Howleen kicked Tysean in the shin and he tumbled to the ground.} Oww! What did the shin ever do to you?! And most importantly, What do yall have against me?

Clawdeen-Zero Tolerance.

Howleen-Too bad Clawd is missing all of this. Oh, I know, I'll text him! {I did wish Clawd was here cuz he would be proud of me and I wouldn't have to ruin his dinner from my stupid vegan habits. In fact, I thought I rather not become a vegan all together. Clawd got a Text message from Howleen and was surprised to hear the news, so he texted back. And to their dismay, Howleen turned off her phone.}

Draculaura-Well?

Howleen-Clawd says he's really proud of you & that he can't wait to see you at the dinner on Thursday

Draculaura-Clawdeen? {Clawdeen took Howleen's phone-Although they did have a little fight over it, but Clawdeen took the phone from her anyways and read the text. I on the other hand took the blind fold off as she read.}

Clawdeen-He says he doesn't like you

Draculaura-What?! {I started to burst into tears and I also felt my stomach acting different like I just got punched in it. Then another text came up. It was another one from Clawd.}

Clawdeen-Wa-wa-wait! He says "He doesn't like you, trying to change for him to be a meat eater. Cuz no matter what he is still proud of you for going through whatever you're doing to impress him. And he thinks it's very sweet that you're trying to change for him. But please don't change cuz I know you don't want to. Vegan or not, I love you just the way you are, with all my heart. I have another interview on the night of the dinner so Imma be a little late & I can't wait to See you, Love you, and see you Thursday night." Clawd

Draculaura-Oh my Ghoul! He still loves me!

{I was relieved, but my stomach was still acting up though. But I don't care but some of that other stuff he said about me not being a meat eater. I just think I can't do it cuz I'm not tough enough or, that I can't even take it! Or, he just thinking I can't even do it! Well, I want to prove him wrong. I want to prove everybody wrong! So...} Tysean?

Tysean-Yea? {I Slammed a plate on the table}

Draculaura-Hit Me!

Tysean-Now you're talkin! { Put my blind fold on again and got more of the meats right until I hit another hour. And there was so much other meat I didn't even recognize! After all It's been like 20 minutes till I got one of the tastes right. Then they gave me another piece of meat to recognize and either way it didn't look nor smell like anything I thought it would be like!}

Draculaura-Ugh, That's meat loaf!

Tysean-A loaf in the meat

Draculaura-Oookay. Thanks but No thanks

Clawdeen- look, do you want to become a meat eater or not?! {She knew I wanted this more than anything.}

Draculaura-But I tasted meatloaf before I was a vegetarian & that was when I was a little girl. It's nothing different {The three looked at me then I sighed.} Okay, let's do this! {By then you would actually think I did a good job, did you? Well guess what? I was, but then all of a sudden, I felt like my knowledge has just dropped. I was not even close to a good job anymore! I sucked all the way! And It bites! They gave me Ham, I was able to smell the ham but I almost fainted when I did so cuz I started to get tired from doing all of this, but I tended to push through cuz after all, 'it's just food', I thought. Then they send me up another dish of meat that just so happens to be a plate of nasty smelling fish.}

Draculaura-Uh, guys? I got bat senses and that means, I can know what you're doing. Why is that My nose isn't covered up but yours is?

Tysean-Cuz, we're not the ones trying to break our vegan habits

Clawdeen-(at Tysean) Well You sure do got a habit, of talking Sht!

Tysean-(Turns to Clawdeen) Dude!

Clawdeen-I'm a girl!

Tysean-Oh, my mistake, I'm sorry. (Clears throat), girl dude!

Howleen-Will yall two stop it?

Clawdeen-Well he started it

Tysean-& I can finsh it if you like

Clawdeen-Is That a Threat, I hear

Tysean-Why don't you look me straight in the eyes, & you tell me {Howleen got in between them tryna separate them by spreading her arms out to keep them apart from each other.}

Howleen-Will the both of you grow up & leave each other alone

Clawdeen-You don't need to be telling me this. I'm mature.

Tysean-Oh really? You call breaking down screaming just cuz your parents took away your shoe allowance is mature

Clawdeen-Hey, they know those shoes were new and on sale & I just got to have them, if it wasn't for your ghoulbtch Torlei & her werecat friends

Tysean-Well that's not the point, Tyra Mature!

Clawdeen-Oh you did not just call me-

Tysean-Yeyah!

Draculaura-(Takes blind fold off & Stands up to help Howleen) Guys! {I stood up to help Howleen with the two when I looked back on the meats they got on the table. They were whole lots that they're making me taste. And the ones on the counter were raw and hasn't even been cooked yet. Plus it had blood in the packaging. Suddenly I felt all woozy & light headed. Plus I had ate meat so I can taste my breath of it then suddenly I felt very queasy. Like my stomach started hurting up to the point when I felt something was riding up. I felt it and I try to run to the bathroom. Howleen saw me & I tripped and fell and Then suddenly I started throwing up meat, all the meat that Tysean, Howleen & Clawdeen made me try. After that I opened my eyes and saw my puke then fainted on top of it. Howleen saw me and ran over to help.}

Howleen-Draculaura? {Howleen almost threw up too due to the look &The smell my puke was but she tried her best to ignore it but did cover her nose while doing this.} Tysean! Clawdeen! Yall Two Are arguing & you don't see That Draculaura Fainted Again?! You Two get Your Asses over here and Help me! {They finally stopped and Looked at Howleen and Then At me. They were very surprised that they actually ran to help!}

Clawdeen & Tysean-Draculaura! {It was horrible actually. I thought I really could handle the meat camp, but... I guess they're right. I'm weak. I'm just gonna be a big time vegan vampire for the rest of my deadlife. The next thing I know I woke up in the living room on the couch with a cold towel on my forehead with The three right beside me. I was so lucky to have great friends like them.}

Draculaura-You-y-y-you saved me

Tysean-(looking puzzled) From what?

Draculaura-I was running then I tripped and fell and puked all over myself all over the floor and blacked out. That's all I can remember

Tysean-How is that called saving?

Draculaura-I don't know but yall did all of this for me? {I was having trouble figuring out if they the ones who cleaned up the mess and put me on the couch to relax & chill out It's hard for me to tell you guys but I knew that that was the answer.}

Clawdeen-(Hugs Draculaura) Oh, Draculaura, I'm so glad you're alright!

Howleen-I'm sorry Meat camp, didn't turn out the way it did

Clawdeen-Yeah, I didn't think meat camp would even get you through through the process at first but you really made us proud

Tysean-Oh, Now you wanna say meat camp?!

Howleen-Hey, it's not like we've got a choice!

Tysean/Howleen-(Bickering over each other) Well Why the Fk you wa-/All we were here to do- {Clawdeen interrupted them before they start.}

Clawdeen-Hey, That's enough. Tysean, you're about to get on my nerves. Shut up or I'll make you leave the room

Tysean-You Wouldn't!

Clawdeen-Would I...

Tysean-(Dramatic Pause) You know what? Imma shut up now. You don't have to kill me, Oorrr make me leave the room. I'm good {Clawdeen nodded.}

Clawdeen-Works every time!

Draculaura-I-I've got something to tell you

Howleen-Shoot

Draculaura-(Chokes up crying) I-I... I did all this on purpose! {The three became speechless and confused.}

Clawdeen-What are you talking about?

Draculaura-(Sighs & Talks quietly) I forced myself to keep going though this so I can prove a point! I wanted to keep going through this to show everyone that I'm not a baby, or a little girl, I'm not weak, or rough or even strong. But I'm a vegan-ish vampire. And that's all I'll ever will be!

Tysean-But all that ain't necessary Though!

Howleen-Yea, why would you go through all this to prove a point?

Draculaura-I don't know, I guess when Clawdeen read me Clawd's text message I got overwhelmed and well, I kinda lost it. I thought he didn't think I can change for the better of this dinner coming up on Thursday. Or the fact that he thinks I can't do it just because I'm only a Little vampire girl, who can't accomplish anything. What's the purpose In that? To never stop believing in yourself and maybe you'll get far in life? Yeah right.

Tysean-(Mumbles to himself) Well so much for a short & friendly conversation

Draculaura-In my deadlife, I can't eat meat, I can't hear anyone talking about meat, I can't stand meat, I can't smell meat though It's fine cuz it doesn't affect me, but my personal problems is a bunch of bull, & the more I think about it, the madder I get, do you know what I'm dealing with?! You have no idea what I'm going thru cuz I ain't got nothing to lose but my dignity, and that's gone hours ago when I puked on the floor! I know yall are trying to help but this isn't just a full load of bullsht, but THIS SHT ALSO IS FKIN RIDICULOUS! {My eye were burning due to so many tears I had in my eyes, and after I put on that kind of charade, I left the three gaped with their eyes wide open when the portal glowed white & blue, That means someone was coming. At first we thougt it was Clawd, but it was just Cleo. The three told her what I said and Now She has a gaped mouth with her eyes open.}

Cleo-Oh_My_Ra!

Howleen-(Talks flat like zombie) So she wasn't lying

Clawdeen-(Talks flat like zombie) That's three cuss words she said now, that means she said all 5 cuss words in one day so far

Tysean-(At Them) Man, Quit actin like you haven't heard her cuss before!

Howleen & Cleo-We haven't!

Tysean-Well Stop it! (Shocked & gets up to get to Draculaura) I never thought you would say words like that!

Draculaura-Well you have. May you excuse me, please?

Tysean-Sure. (Tysean moves out the way for Draculaura) (Mumbles to himself again), She's baaack {Tysean turned around to see that the three were still paralyzed and walked & stood right in front of them & Clapped once loudly. Then they've snapped out of their consciousness.}

Howleen-Hey?! {I turned back to hear her speak} Are you hungry? {The Three looked at Howleen in an annoyed look

Draculaura-No, In fact I would rather not eat anything else today

Cleo-Are you sure? {I nodded with my head down.}

Howleen-Well, if it isn't too late Can I at least have a little of that steak?

Draculaura-(Sighs sadly) I don't care, knock yourself out

Tysean-(Yells in Howleen's ear) Literally! {Howleen held her ear as I then left out the living room to the other room to lay in the dark} (At Howleen), What's with you & Steak?!

Howleen-Like I told you, If you put me with steak, it'll be gone by the time you get back

Tysean-(Feeling Mad) Clawdeen?!

Clawdeen-I'm on it {Clawdeen btch smacked Howleen upside her head, hard

Howleen-OWWW! CLAWDEEN!

Cleo-Oooh, That oughta leave a mark

Tysean-Cleo, that was just a btch 's a difference. A btch slap can be either harder or softer than an original slap

Cleo-Then I have got lot to learn

Clawdeen-C'mon Cleo, I'll tell you all of the things you need to know about slaps, kicks & punches

Cleo-Oooh, Okay {Clawdeen & Cleo walks into the kitchen as Clawdeen talks to Cleo about whatever they are talking about while Tysean & Howleen got busy with each other... Like they just talked. That's it. I know it didn't came out right at all. Sorry}

Tysean-(Walks to close the door) (Fake Chuckles) Yeah, yall just talk about whatever the hell is you're talking about and we'll be right there-HOWLEEN?! (Slams the door and Turns to Howleen)

Howleen-(Whines quietly but average) Whaaat?

Tysean-How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up about that steak?

Howleen-Why'd you make Clawdeen Btch Smack me upside my head?! She messed it up, now I got orange frizzles!

Tysean-Well it's nothing normal Compared to what Ms. Frizzle's hair looks like hehe, oh uh... you... haven't_met_her yet... (Whispers but Average), Sorry

Howleen-Look, no problem, I won't mention about the steak anymore

Tysean-Yeah, and I won't yell at you, pick a fight with Clawdeen, nor even make, convince, or persuade her to smack you upside the head

Howleen-Deal?

Tysean-Deal! {Both of them shook hands.}

Howleen-So... Now what?

Tysean-(Sighs while thinking) We gotta find another way to help Draculaura become one with The meat before Thanksgiving comes

Howleen-Well, Meat Camp surely worked, for a good 10 minutes worth

Tysean-Yeah... (Snapped his fingers) Oh I got it!

Howleen-What?

Tysean-You know how mothers put some kind of ingredients in the baby's bottle formula to make it taste good for the baby?

Howleen-(Pauses and Stares at him) The baby milk formula idea? Really?

Tysean-Well that's all I've got! Unless you have a better idea

Howleen-Well, it's basically the same thing Which I did understand your baby milk formula completely but it gotta be a bit more sophisticated than that

Tysean-(Whines) Wha- My baby milk formula is sophisticated

Howleen-Oh stop your whinnin! The idea I've got, needs something for All of us to understand

Tysean-Okay Howleen, What?

Howleen-Spaghetti Sauce!

Tysean-Spaghetti Sauce?

Howleen-Yeah! You put sauce and whatever you want in there to make it good. Like Carrots, Beans, Pepper, or, Or even Chicken

Tysean-YO!

Howleen-(Looks at him confused & a bit scared at the same time) What?

Tysean-Meat balls! {Howleen gasps happily with Tysean's Response}, The meat balls are the answer to all our problems! We can put a few numerous kinds of meat in the sauce and Don't say steak cuz that's not gonna happen. {Howleen did an okay symbol with her hands.} After that, we'll season it off with good condiments and she'll like it so much, she'll be beggin for more

Howleen-So you're thinking spaghetti is the idea?

Tysean-Well I was gonna mix chicken noodle soup & cream of chicken into one whole bowl of soup called: Cream of Chicken Noodle Soup but Spaghetti would be the best Idea

Howleen-Oooh, By the way, nice catchy soup name

Tysean-Thanks

Howleen-(In a weak voice at the end of her sentence) Do you think we can make the spaghetti at my place? My mother won't seem to mind, plus the smell of puke & fish isn't good for anyone (Holds her nose)

Tysean-Sure Thing, fudge cakes {I figured it was his first time calling Howleen fudge cakes since he stopped the bickering from before.} Well just pick up a few packages of meat including the ground beef and for you, The Steak.

Howleen-Ohhhh Yes Yes Yes! Oh, Thank You Thank You Thank You! {She hugged Tysean while jumping up & down constantly in numerous times.}

Tysean-(Laughs) Okay, okay, okay, okay. Hahahaha! Now, let's get the Ragu & The Prego sauce and some of that other stuff and let's get our Sauce on! {Once they walked into the kitchen, the portal flashes again and out came out a person I use to like but.. I'm getting too ahead of myself. Let's just say it was a Long story, and Tysean can get You guys into it in Chapter 3.}

Mystery Person-Well, Darling, it's been long. (Chuckles evilly)

[Scene: The Kitchen]

{Tysean & Howleen, who was following a bit behind walks into the kitchen together as her & Cleo were unseen checking their iCoffins for messages. Clawdeen woke up from a nap and Stretched & yawned. Howleen grabbed the few extra packs of ground beef seasonings, the steak... which she sneakily hid inside on one of the ground beef packages and put two more of them on the top. Tysean got the spaghetti sauces along with a few condiments they needed. They were talking the whole time while they were getting it too. They were bout to leave when they just now saw Clawdeen & Cleo at the kitchen table talking or at least forming a bond.}

Tysean-Um, HOW COULD YALL TWO STILL STAND THAT SMELL?!

Clawdeen-One, Cleo wasn't here when it happened

Cleo-(Talks quiet but average; At Clawdeen) What happened

Clawdeen-(At Cleo; Talks Flat but fast & talks barely quiet but average), You don't wanna know, it's too disgusting & gross; Two, I opened the windows so fresh air can breeze in here and let the nature scent Rome throughout the house & Three, what are you two doing?

Tysean-What does it look like? I thought you were smar- {Howleen bumped Tysean over the deal they've promised before.} Um, well Clawdeen, we are gonna make spaghetti

Howleen-And we are gonna make it at Our house so there Wouldn't be nothing in the way

Cleo-Why don't you pick up the rest of those left over meat, the plates, some plates with food in them, the stew, the ham, the pot roast, and the meat package scrapings & stuff you guys left all over the place? The air can wear off the fragrance from them & create a horrible stench no one likes to smell

Howleen-Eeeh, we took a little break. By the way, we are running a little late talking to you two so we'll see you at 6 Til

Clawdeen-It's 5:30PM, How are you gonna make Spaghetti and Meat Sauce within 30 minutes

Tysean-We got Ghoulia! She could maybe drop in and help us a little

Cleo-Clawdeen is At a Comic book Convention and Won't be due back here til 7:40PM

Howleen-Well, I'm sure she's still here, right? Before she goes to that convention she can help us with some of the stuff we've got

Clawdeen-Hmm & Speaking of stuff, that's an awful lot of ground beef

Howleen-(Chuckles Nervously) Yeah, haha.

Clawdeen-May I see it?

Howleen-(Fake laughs loudly) AH-HAHHAHA! Are You serious right now? We've got to really get goin

Clawdeen-C'mon, it's just a quick peek, you're not hiding something, ahahaha! (Pause) Are Ya?

Howleen-NO!

Clawdeen-{Clawdeen spots what was between those ground beef meats} What's that?

Howleen-What's what?

Cleo-That, between the third top & last two bottom packages of the ground beef packages

Tysean-Cleo, I believe nobody's talking to you! Shhh {Cleo winked at Tysean & He raised his eye brow.}

Clawdeen-(Points to package) That

Howleen-(Stuttering looking nervous) Oh, you-You wanna l-l-l-l-look at it r-r-r-right now?

Clawdeen-Yeah

Howleen-O-o-o-okay. H-h-here (Hands her the ground beef packages)

Clawdeen-(Acting Out Loud) Wow, I sure hope what I don't find in these packages isn't something what I like to call... Steak! HA-HA! {She scanned through each package and she sees no steak.} O-ooh

Howleen-Can we go now?

Clawdeen-Oh, Yeah. Sure.

Tysean-Well would you look at That, Half of our minutes, wasted! For This?!

Howleen-Calm down, Tysean it was only two minutes

Tysean-Three if we make it count now!

Howleen-Oh yeah we have to go!

Cleo-Wait a minute! Clawdeen, I think I dropped my priceless bracelet under the table. May you get it for me?

Clawdeen-Sure {Clawdeen gets on the floor & looks under the table while Cleo goes to Tysean & Howleen with a brown paper bag.} Cleo, I don't see it! {Then she tries to get back up while trying to look back at Cleo, who has just accidentally dropped something so she get to Clawdeen faster and have free hands just in case she needs some help to locate where her bracelet is.}

Cleo-(Chuckles nervously) Ohhhh yes you do, keep looking

Clawdeen-Cleo, this is ridiculous

Cleo-Oh, stop acting like Draculaura! The bracelet is there, just keeeep looking... hey, I think I see it!

Clawdeen-Really wear?! {Cleo then quietly fast walked towards them with the paper bag she had before.}

Cleo-(Whispers) Here

Tysean-(Looks in the bag) (Whispers) Ohhhh, I see. Thanks Cleo

Cleo-(Whispers) Aww, your welcome. I knew how much you like it so I was like, hey, its the least I can do. Any friend of Clawdeen's is a friend of mine... even though if it's her sister

Tysean-(Whispers) Wow Cleo, I'm very impressed with you on how mature you're being, and nice. Real nice

Cleo-(Whispers) Yea but please don't tell anybody. I don't want this to ruin my rep

Tysean-(Whispers) You got it! {Then Clawdeen accidentally bumped her head from under the table

Clawdeen-OWWW!

Tysean-Clawdeen don't flip the table over! {Then they heard a strange noise and it sounded like Clawdeen coming from under the table} Uh-Oh!

Howleen-(Hugs Cleo with her eyes closed w/relief) Thank You

Cleo-(Hugs back quickly) Your welcome kid-I mean, Howleen. Now Go!

Tysean-Right! See Ya at 6

Clawdeen-Hey! {The two stopped} Yall know you two just shaved off a few more minutes of your cooking time right? It's 5:41PM There's no way you two can make spaghetti in 19 minutes! Then we'll do it in 18 minutes! See Yah {They started to go but kept on getting stopped.

Cleo-Guys {They stop again getting really annoyed} Sorry, but it's difficult to make spaghetti that quick. It's Impossible!

Tysean-(Exhales heavily) Cleo, Tell that To Kim haha! Get it? Cuz, Kim's Last_name is... Possible. {Howleen nodded and slapped herself in the forehead.}(Whispers to himself), Forgot yall haven't met Kim either.

Cleo-I know Kim Kardashian. You guys taught it to us

Tysean-No n-No, That's a really different Kim! Listen, Look you two, Me & Howleen, we'll improvise. Some say cooking can't be rushed but some say you can if you just put your sht in the microwave or oven, heat it, and it's ready to go

Cleo-Oooh classy {Clawdeen spotted paper bag as she holds her head on the spot she bumped her head on.}

Clawdeen-That doesn't work that way & what's in the bag?!

Howleen & Tysean-Nothing, Bye! They ran out

[Scene of Living room]

Mystery Person-What's taking so long?! I have to go to the Bathroom! I don't have all day, you know! {Then the door swung open and they closed it just in time and The two went into the portal to Howleen's house, where her, Clawd, & Clawdeen lives.}

[Scene Portal]

{Tysean & Howleen walked through the portal that leads them in front of the gates at Monster High. But like I said, they are still in the portal.}

Tysean-Nice move

Howleen-haha Thanks, I knew Clawdeen wouldn't be that smart to ask Cleo anything

Tysean-So all this sht was just an act?!

Howleen-mm let's just say that Clawdeen (Quote Fingers) "acts" like I had the steak, but I acted upon her act that I did have the steak, which lead to Cleo's help of lying that she lost her bracelet under the table. And when Clawdeen was under the table, Cleo handed us the steak, and Boom. We've got it.

Tysean-You know the plan almost fked up right?

Howleen-What? What are you Talking About?

Tysean-If Clawdeen would have got up & looked up from under the table at Cleo, She would have found out we really had the steak

Howleen-(Sighs) Yea True, but Guess who's smarter than her brother & Sister now, uh? {She smiled while lifting the paper bag with the steak in it.}

Tysean-Yeah haha! (Cheers Then stops for a minute) Wait. So you're saying when Clawdeen was under the table, Cleo gave you the steak in the paper bags, right?

Howleen-Right

Tysean-Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, Hold up, I thought i already saw you pick up the-

Howleen-Pork Chops

Tysean-Heh?

Howleen-You thought you saw me pick up the steak but I picked up the pork chops to portray the steak as a decoy to trick Clawdeen into thinking I have the steak. (The scene when Howleen got the "steak" & hid them between the ground beef packages. That "Steak" was Actually "Pork Chops" to fool Clawdeen)

Tysean-Bu-But that don't make any sense! [5 second silence] Ohhhh, noww i get it. You're Good. You're like always one step ahead from the Both of'em-(Clawdeen & Clawd.)

Howleen-Yeah. Oh, & Thank You Tysean for all your help

Tysean-Oh, You're welcome Howleen, but don't thank me so soon yet. We still got this to worry about {The two were still walking in the portal.} So... you actually talked to Cleo?

Howleen-Actually Texted

Tysean-And when did all this happen?

Howleen-Minutes ago

Tysean-And where was I when all this was happening?! I would have helped too!

Howleen-Yeeeeaa, but you were here. I just didn't follow you yet. I was Texting Cleo after you left sometime ago.

[Flashback Scene #1: Living Room; (Scene In dark blue color)]

Tysean-Now, let's get the Ragu & The Prego sauce and some of that other stuff and let's get our Sauce on!

Howleen-(Pulls out her iCoffin, starts walking & texts Cleo) "I walked after you but had to stand in the door till I was finished texting, right?"

Tysean-"Of Course".

Howleen-(Leans against kitchen door while finishes texting) "Well, I texted Cleo that: I need your help. I would like for you to bag me up a pack of steak, make sure you do it quick before Clawdeen Catches you. She knows all about my passion for steak and would do anything she could to take it from me. And be careful. Thanks Much, Howleen." "I Put my phone back in my pocket & Then followed after you." (She Follows Tysean)

[Flashback Scene Ends]

Tysean-Well that explains why you were a bit far behind me but how did Cleo did all of that so fast? I mean, It was only a few minutes

A Voice-Actually, it was only a few seconds

Howleen & Tysean-Cleo! {She was on Howleen's iCoffin.}

Tysean-What are you doing on here?

Cleo-Actually, Howleen, You butt dialed me again

Howleen-Wha- Aww man! I'm sorry, Cleo

Cleo-Oh, It's no problem. It is great to hear from you again

Tysean-And where are you exactly?

Cleo-In the back bathroom. You know Clawdeen can't interrupted me in here, but I still have to talk quiet though.

Tysean-Okay, so You already heard about Howleen texting me saying she wants me to bag a pack of steak for her

Cleo-Yes

Tysean-How'd you play a part in this other than that "Handing us a paper bag with the steak in it" sort of thing?

Cleo-(Looks side to side)

Howleen-Why are you looking side to side?

Cleo-(Talks quieter at the end of her sentence) Well people do that all the time too so I thought it would... be nice_ if we'd... you know. Hehe.

Tysean-Cleo, not to be a smart ass but as you said, You're In A Bathroom!

Cleo-Well, someone could come up in the window or the tub or even the sink drain

Tysean-(Pauses) Well played.

Cleo-Okay, Now after Howleen Texted Me about the steak...

[Flashback Scene #2: The Kitchen (Scene in dark blue color)]

Cleo-"Clawdeen was Talking to me when I saw a text on my iCoffin. It was from Howleen of Course, so After I read it, it said like she told you: I need your help. I would like for you to bag me up a pack of steak, make sure you do it quick before Clawdeen Catches you. She knows all about my passion for steak and would do anything she could to take it from me. And be careful. Thanks Much, Howleen. So I got in my purse and Asked Clawdeen If she wants to see my idol and she refused but I zapped her with it after I rubbed the idol's gem. I didn't have a choice, not to mention that yall were coming in there. I thought yall were in with it with Clawdeen but by the look of Howleen's text, It must be true, I was wrong. So I quickly but quietly ran into the freezer and got a fresh pack of steak and Put it in a brown paper bag that I've just gotten from the pantry. It was hard to open it without making a sound so I just opened it and dropped it in there quickly. Then I sat it down behind me on my right"-

Tysean-"Your Left?"

[Flashback #2 Ends; Back to Portal]

Cleo-No, Tysean I said My Right!

Tysean-Oh... Sorry. Continue.

Cleo-Thank You. Now as I was saying, I sat the Pack of Steak on my right behind the back of the chair-

[Flashback #2 Reappears (Same Color As Before)]

Cleo-"Clawdeen wakes up & Stretches & Yawns. And I guess that the idol only wears off in a few seconds, tops. Now I didn't see you two walk in cuz I was busy looking at my messages... Then I texted a little something something for Howleen". (Cleo texted Howleen on her iCoffin).

[Flashback #2 Ends again; Back to Portal Scene]

Howleen-What? I didn't ge- {Howleen checked her iCoffin for any messages and it had a 1 circled on Cleo's text message thing so She clicked It and it said this:_ I can't believe you are going through that much trouble to help Draculaura out. Yeah, you two didn't think I would find out, huh? Well I'm good at things like this. Enjoy the steak and be careful. You're always a friend of mine in my book. See you on Thursday night. Cleo xoxoxoxo._} Wow! Thank You, Cleo. That was so nice.

Tysean- But I still can't believe you figured out our plan to help Draculaura with our Spaghetti idea

Cleo-Like I said, I'm the best when it comes to this type of stuff. Uh-Oh, I gotta run, Clawdeen's looking for me. (Whispers but Average) Good Luck You Two!

Tysean-(Waves) Thanks For all your help

Cleo-Aww it's nothing

Howleen-No it isn't and for what it's worth, it's worth more than that

Cleo-O-okay, now you're gonna make me cry (Sniffles) (Laughs a little)

Tysean & Howleen-(Waves) Bye! {Howleen hangs up but Tysean grabs Her wrist gently

Tysean-I think you should turn it completely off so you won't butt dial anybody else again

Howleen-Good idea {Howleen turned her phone off but not completely off, though at least she thought she did...} I sure hope this works

Tysean-Me too, cuz if it doesn't, Imma skip town, stay in your dimension, run away with Toralei far away as possible, Marry her in New Mexico, And i bet yall have a Scary name for New Mexico, and I can have a new Pet Parrot name Paco. Sup Paco? (In Parrot voice:) Sup Paco, Sup Paco, Rrroocckk! {Howleen rolled her eyes while she sighed with a smile.}

Howleen-Oh, I thought you were gonna say you would go back in time to the past, curse your past-self out, then find a stick, go back to the present beat yourself with it-CONSTANTLY, & when you travel to the future and your future-self is completely educated, and becomes president, You will turn into a Thug like in Brooklyn NY-Your dimension, And wreck your own office, Fk up your politics & your life, & Most of all, Murder your future-self.

Tysean-Wow. Yeeeah, I would even go with that plan if i have to too. You know you think a lot like me

Howleen-And to tell you the truth, you think a lot like me.

[3 Second Silence]

Tysean & Howleen-Coooool!

Howleen-So, how are you getting to New Mexico?

Tysean-In a plane. Just need a pass port, that's all hehe.

Howleen-You know what, let's just stop talking

Tysean-Agreed. {Howleen has a worried look on her face.} Howleen, don't worry. Okay? Everything will be just fine. Imma say that I KNOW this plan will work... eventually

Howleen-Really?

Tysean-I wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it

Howleen-Thanks Tysean

Tysean-No Problem

Howleen-And Tysean?

Tysean-Yea?

Howleen-You'd better Watch how you say that

Tysean-Watch what I say what?

Howleen-"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it?" You'd better watch it

Tysean-(Sighs) Now I know where else Clawdeen says that sht from

{The Mystery Guy looked in the portal at the two.}

Mystery Person-Well, Well, Well, helping out a little ghoul I see huh? Hahahaha! (Laughs evilly) Well I'll SEE ABOUT THAT! {He turned on the portal and goes after them as The portal shrinks as it closes itself...}

Mystery Person's Voice-YOU THOUGHT YALL COULD GET RID OF ME BUT YOU CAN'T THIS HAS JUST BEGUN, LOOK OUT, GHOULS, CALL ME TROUBLE READY OR NOT, HERE I COME! (Laughs Evilly constantly as The scene blacks out.)

**Draculaura: You thought ****THIS**** was exciting, just wait when my dear good friend Tysean tells you about Chapter 3, which is Coming Up Sooner than you even think. So Stay Tuned in and Prepare yourself for the worst. Haha! And by the way for the record, I've always been a vegan. My whole deadlife anyways. So it's no biggie I suppose. Bye Everyone! Make sure you tell your friends! (Waves & winks at camera)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Pasta D for Disast'a Please? (The Pasta Plan)**

**COMING UP SOON!**


End file.
